


bahbah black sheep have u any wool

by YG_Ent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YG_Ent/pseuds/YG_Ent
Summary: heres an unfinished fic that is basically another pairing but i cba to like b=out their tag and no im not finishing it bc its disgusting





	bahbah black sheep have u any wool

)My Last Hope

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Hyewon Fanfiction  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Pairing : -  
Hyewon  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
About : -  
hanahaki hyewon where olivia gets fed up with the petals and the dark vision and decides to have surgery but when she meets the doctor, it is gowon and gowon starts crying, olivia gets confused and gowon asks her who she loved, she said you, gowon starts sobbing harder and kisses olivia. olivia starts feeling lighter and she didn’t feel any petals in her(no more hANaHaKiIiiI). they get together :D her world gets brighter and they end up having a sleepover after gowon's job.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Story : -“Why can’t you love me back.” Olivia cried. She hated this. She hated the pain, the suffering. The petals and blood reminded her of her heartbreak. She knew she would never love her, no scratch that, like her that way. Olivia closed the door and locked it, letting no one hear her pain. She didn’t want to get help. She wanted to be helped. It had only been a couple of months ever since Gowon had rejected her and graduated to do her job occupation. She never told Olivia what she wanted to be though. It made it harder for Olivia to ignore Gowon for the rest of her life. Because who knows, she might end up stumbling across Gowon one day. Anywhere, in the shops, in the beach, in her office, or even when she’s just getting mail. Just thinking about Gowon made her heart ache. She felt another army of petals and blood rushing up her throat. “Fuck-“ she gagged and ended up coughing it out. It was a bloody sight. A gruesome and breaking sight indeed.Olivia woke up to the sound of her alarm. 4:55am. It was time for her daily check-up from her “therapist”. Yes, “therapist”. Really, it was just Haseul coming every morning, checking up on Olivia. She was a great sisterly figure to her. Haseul would often help with her problems and her thoughts. It made her feelings Gowon to kind of fade but it always came back, no matter how hard she tried. She loved Haseul and her hard work though. She appreciated them. “Ding-dong! Doctor Haseul is at your service once again!” shouted Haseul from the front door. Olivia smiled weakly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning then slipping her feet into her slippers and slowly walking downstairs to the door. “H-Hurry u-up! K-Kinda cold h-here, ya k-know.” Haseul said. Olivia giggled, “Coming, mother…” She heard Haseul growl behind the door as she reached for the handle. She was confused, “You alright there? Or did a furry take over you?” Haseul complained, “O-Oi! I a-ain’t no f-furry. It’s j-just fucking F-FREEZING-“ Olivia opened the door and covered her mouth. She shushed her, “We got neighbours, ma’am, if you haven’t noticed despite coming over for the, who knows, nth time.” Haseul whined and stepped into the house. “Finally! Warmth!” she stretched out her arms and running to the couch to just jump onto it and cuddle up into a ball. Olivia laughed and closed the door. She began coughing and covered her mouth. She looked at her hand, a petal with a stem attached to it and more blood. Haseul looked at her and saw it, “Oh gosh! It has changed!” Haseul rushed up to Olivia and quickly cleaned her up. Olivia just began breaking down. The disease got worse. She knew it. They both knew it. It was often only a few petals but then quickly rose to bunch of petals then evolved into petals with blood. It wasn’t a quick progress but now it had changed to a petal with a stem attached to it, including more blood. This was already a worrying step.Haseul hugged Olivia and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her while she cries onto her shoulder. She didn’t care if her clothes would get wet. This was a daily thing but also she just wanted her friend to be safe and happy. Not upset and breaking down 24/7. It made her upset as well. She looked at Olivia. “Look, how about I make us a cup of tea or coffee and some breakfast then we can have our talk?” she asked. Olivia nodded and removed herself from Haseul, walking to the couch and switching on the tv, watching the news. Haseul sighed and went to the kitchen, preparing for their breakfast. “Scientists have finally found a way to remove the Hanahaki disease however it is a painful process. The way is to have surgery to….”, the news reporter’s voice was being overpowered by Haseul’s loud one. “Olivia! Breakfast is ready.” shouted Haseul from the kitchen. Olivia groaned, she didn’t feel like moving from her place and she wanted to her this so she leaned in closer. “However the symptoms of having this surgery isn’t physically painful but can be emotionally painful to others. You seem to lose your feelings for the one you loved and not just that but also the memory you treasure the most with them.” “Olivia! Turn it off and eat!” Olivia sighed, “Coming!” she looked at the screen. “Maybe I should try taking the surgery.” she thought. She couldn’t bare the pain anyways so it was worth a try. It wasn’t like Gowon had loved her back anyways. That would never happen. Ever. She sighed the second time and turned off the tv, leaving the remote on the couch and walking to the kitchen.Olivia walked to the table and sat on her chair, ready to eat breakfast. Haseul smiled and clapped her hands together. “Let’s eat!” she said. Olivia nodded and ate her food. Haseul took out a newspaper from her bag and began reading it as she ate. Olivia liked Haseul’s cooking. It wasn’t perfect and everything was on point but it tasted so good, she could just eat it for the rest of her life, even if her least favourite vegetables were in it. Haseul had cooked her a simple omelette and made her a cup of tea. She loved it. 

The atmosphere was quiet. But it was a peaceful and tranquil type of quiet. None of them wanted to say anything because it was calming. But then Haseul placed her newspaper down since she was already finished with her food. She looked at Olivia’s plate and saw there was a few more left so waited until Olivia had finish eating. Olivia took her cup and finished it. She was full. “Ah. I’m done!” she said. Haseul smiled. “I’m gonna just clean this up so you can just wait again.” Olivia nodded and walked to the living room, slumping herself on the couch. “So full…” She looked at the tv. It was off. She could see her reflection on the black screen. She looked like a mess like always. The same messy ponytail and dark eye-bags underneath her eyes. Her eyes made her look sad. Well she was always sad. Her clothes weren’t as messy as you would expect them to be because Olivia didn’t like being dirty. Even if she was going through some tough time, she would always try to have a good hygiene. Then her mind wandered. She didn’t know where it was going to lead her to. It was unknown. Last time when she was thinking deeply, she started thinking if she could just reverse time. Well now, she was starting to think about the surgery. It seem like the easiest and least painful option. There were only two options at this rate. The painful one was to just suffer and die with the feelings, the least painful one was to have surgery. Olivia didn’t want to lose her fun times with Gowon though. She loved looking back at them, even if it was painful to remember. She wanted to remember the way Gowon smiled, the way she would sparkle and shine in front of her, they way her laugh made her feel as if it was only them in the entire universe. She wanted to remember the way Gowon would love her. She didn’t and couldn’t afford to lose them. But then she hated this feeling, she hated having to be in pain, she hated having to cough out flowers and blood, cleaning them up afterwards. It was annoying. It would always remind her of her unrequited love. “Annoying as heck.” she mumbled. Olivia felt a tear creeping up her eye, ready to flow out. But she kept it in. She didn’t want to cry now. Not when Haseul seems so happy. 

“Haseul, are you done?” Olivia shouted out. “Yeah! Why?” Haseul shouted back. Olivia felt like she didn’t need any therapy today but just alone time. Haseul walked to the living, confused. “I just don’t think I need to do the therapy today. I feel really good!” she said. She smiled at Haseul and she smiled back. “Well…” said Haseul, she was thinking about it. She didn’t want to leave Olivia alone but then she felt like Olivia needed some alone time after all the therapy sessions they’ve had.


End file.
